After
by FrostShadowStar
Summary: Agent P's okay, he's no longer evil, and everyone's forgiven him, everyone...but himself.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I think it's safe to say I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Also, to avoid any potential confusion, I'm rewriting the prologue here.**

Looking at the direction he'd heard Monobrow, Carl noticed Doofensmirtz was aiming an inator at him...and with Agent P pulling back so hard it wasn't too hard to figure out what they were _attempting_ to do. He took a small step back and gave the annoying platypus an innocent look. "Oops"

It was almost sad, that they were trying this hard. Couldn't the see that for the first time in a long time, he was speaking his mind? That he was brilliant at being evil? His mental gloating was cut short as Perry suddenly pulled out a framed photograph of his owners. "Wha-?"

The next thing he saw or had time to register was a blinding green light and the sensation of falling.

It was like a switch had been flipped, like every thought and feeling had been pulled out of him, scrambled around and shoved roughly back in. For a moment, he didn't know who he was or what he'd been doing. And then he felt himself land on…on something hard. The ground? What had he been doing? He couldn't remember…his head hurt too much. _Seriously_. What. Had. He. Been. _Doing_?

Clutching his head, he slowly stood up "…What…happened?"

To his surprise, Monogram ran up to him…was he wearing a_ leotard_? And clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Carl! How are you feeling kid?"

"I feel…good!" well that sounded odd. Why had he just said that? His head was killing him and his body felt sore…probably from…falling of a…cliff? Why had he-?

"Oh I'm glad. Now clean up this mess you made"

"Yes sir." Mess? Looking around a little, he noticed quite a few robotic limbs. Leaning down to pick up an…arm…he recognized the design. It…was his. Were they all his robots? But he hadn't made that many…and what were they doing out of the OWCA? Had they gone haywire?

"Oh, and Carl?"

Turning his attention back to Monogram, he gave him a curious look. "Yes Major?"

"Uh, recent events, have brought to my attention that you're a great help to me. And, uh, not quite sure what I'd do without you in fact"

"Really?"

"Yes, and…as of this moment, I am officially promoting you to the title of 'Paid Intern'

For a second, he was speechless. He was being promoted? Whatever had happened must have been good! "Th-Th-Thank you sir"

"You understand we won't actually be paying you, it's just a title"

"Of course sir" Even the fact that he still wasn't going to be paid couldn't bust his bubble. He couldn't help a "Whoo-Hoo!" as he jumped in the air a little. He had been PROMOTED!

Eagerly, he ran off to pick up more pieces. He couldn't let Monogram down now after he'd just been promoted…yet…there was something nagging at him at the back of his head. Something…important.

For the moment, he pushed it out of his mind. If it was really important, then it would make itself clear in no time.

He'd managed to grab a few more pieces before he felt Monogram's hand pat him on the back "Come on, we've got to get out of here. We'll just use the jet's big magnet to pick up all this stuff."

….Jet?

"Wait, wait, you guys are going to give me a ride back aren't you?"

…Was that…Doofensmirtz? What was he doing here?

"Sure Heinz, after all, home is where the prisons are"

"You're kidding right?"

"Do you want a ride or not"

"Not if you're not kidding"

As he half listened to their banter…he couldn't help feeling more and more confused. And that nagging in the back of his mind seemed to be getting…louder…

He wasn't sure how long they'd been flying before foggy memories started coming back

They were in…Africa…because…Agent P had been…zapped by a go-home-inator…He had been the one to figure out what inator zapped Perry…there had been more than one? Maybe it had been a test of some kind. And that's why he had been promoted. Because he'd figured out where Perry went.

He frowned "Sir, there's something I still don't get. I'm absolutely positive Agent P got hit with the Go Home-inator. So, why did he end up in Africa of all places?"

Monogram didn't look at him as he answered "His family"

"Sir?"

Monogram shrugged a little "They're here in Africa. Home is where the heart is, Carl."

He smiled a little. He considered the OWCA home "True, sir."

A rather loud crash sounded behind them

"Don't touch anything!"

"I didn't!"

Smile widening, he relaxed against the chair a bit, before freezing as what he'd forgotten came crashing through his mind like a floodgate.

He had been evil. Imprisoned Monogram and Doofensmirtz before mistakingly letting the 'evil' scientist out to help him. Doofensmirtz messing up his plans and zapping Perry with every inator around them. Hurling Doofensmirtz into a closet, hunting Perry down, endangering children, _his friends_, having robotic copies fight Perry and his new recruits, chasing Perry up a cliff, getting zapped good again and falling off said cliff.

He had been evil.

A-And Monogram had promoted him, still _trusted_ him.

Why?

He didn't trust himself, why did they? After everything he'd done? What he had threatened, what he'd planned to do?

Sinking in his chair a bit, he didn't speak or smile for the rest of the flight. No one on board noticed.

**A/N: Why yes, yes I did rewrite this. And it seems like a better prologue to a new multi-chapter thing doesn't it?**


	2. A New Assignment

**Disclaimer: If I owned Carl or Doof, I think I'd be mobbed by fangirls...but I don't think I'd be mobbed over Monogram...he's not very popular it seems. WELL I'M GOING TO CHANGE THAT! MONOBROW ISN'T A JERK...just...misguided? Anyways, onto the story!**

Beep

.

.

.

Beep

.

.

.

Beep

.

.

.

Beeeeeeeeeeeep

Slapping a paw on the 'mute' button, Perry stared warily at his watch. It was four in the morning. Four. In. The. Gosh darn_ Morning_.

Eyes narrowing, Perry carefully slipped out from underneath Ferb's arm and made his way towards the entrance listed on his watch. So much for having a week-long vacation…

.

.

.

Landing in his red chair from one of his many entrances, Perry stared up warily at the giant screen with his boss's face on it.

"Sorry for calling you in so early Agent P, but-"

Perry gave a small barely noticeable sigh. He'd heard this one before. 'as you know evil never takes a holiday even if they sign a truce and blah blah blah' it was the same thing every time he was called in early or at some family function involving the holidays.

"-but I'm worried about Carl"

...that one was new. Perry returned his full focus to the screen…not that he hadn't been…a week wasn't long enough; Doof was starting to rub off on him.

Perry noted to himself that Monogram seemed a little…flustered…as he continued…confiding in him?

"Ever since that whole 'evil-inator' thing, he's been...quieter. He's always been quiet, but I think he's taking this to an extreme! He's been avoiding the whole agency it seems. And the number of reports I've gotten from the other agents about him practically running the other way when he spots them isn't reassuring either. I'd think he was going evil again if it wasn't for the fact that he refuses to even touch anything electronical…which to be honest, is really slowing down any paperwork I do get from him."

Monogram sighed. "Agent P, I know you're only three days in on your vacation, but could you…try and see if you can help him? I'd try myself, but like I said he's avoiding everyone and I'm not all that great when it comes to…emotional…stuff. And Doofensmirtz has promised to uphold that truce of no-evil during your vacation…so please?"

Perry nodded and gave the Major a salute. He wouldn't be doing this just because he was asked to but because he liked Carl, and to hear that the kid was going through such a hard time…

"Thanks Agent P. See you on the ground floor then. Carl should be coming in to work in about half an hour."

.

.

.

For perhaps the tenth time that _hour_, Perry checked his watch. It was almost seven, and he _still_ hadn't spotted Carl. Monogram hadn't been kidding when he said Carl was avoiding the agency…but then again, excluding the whole 'Agent Doof' thing awhile back, Perry didn't really hang around the main offices. There really wasn't much a field agent needed to do other than hand in their hat once a month or so for the auto-scans of the various evil inventions so they could be recreated and studied…Perry's train of thought was interrupted as he spotted a flash of brown feathers.

'_Dennis! Have you seen Carl yet?_'

A brown head poked out of the cubicle and sneered at him. '_The turncoat who can't get over the past? No, haven't seen him. The crybaby's probably sulking somewhere_'

Narrowing his eyes a little, Perry tipped his hat a little to the duck and headed off to continue looking for the intern. Dennis the Duck was another reason he didn't hang around the main OWCA offices, the duck was a major jerk.

Another half hour passed, and he still hadn't found Carl…he wasn't sure if it was because he rarely walked around the main offices, or if the place was huge, or if the kid had spotted him without him realizing it and was avoiding him as well…

To Perry's relief, he spotted a yellow-orange tabby heading his way with two cups of coffee.

'_Hey Perry, heard you were here looking for Carl. Any luck?'_

Perry shook his head as he accepted one of the cups. _'Not really…I don't know why Monogram asked me to look for him in the first place, I only have a basic idea of the layout and little to no clue what Carl actually does here'_

The tabby shrugged. _'Probably because your one of the top agents, maybe even THE top agent…and you were there when he was…evil.' _The cat blinked. _'Man, I just can't picture it…Carl evil. None of the agents can…he's just too nice and well, clumsier than most of the evil scientists we fight on a daily basis.'_

Perry stared at the coffee cup and frowned_ 'In all honesty Chester, I didn't see much of it myself…but what I did see was…well, scary.'_

Chester gave him a disbelieving look. _'Really? __You__ were scared of __him__?'_

Perry sighed. _'Yeah…I mean Carl's a great kid, and smart too…but evil…it almost fit him too well…and at the same time it didn't. For example, his robots, did you hear about them?'_

Chester nodded. _'A little'_

'_Well, the first time I saw them, they had to be operated by an animal agent to work…he obviously tinkered with them since then because they seemed to operate on their own…even think a little…like Norm.'_

'_That giant robot guy Doofensmirtz made?'_

'_Yeah…he also equipped them with weapons that were basically undetectable and even tripled their number in what must have been the same amount of time it takes my boys and their friends to make the day fun or for Doofensmirtz to build just one of his inators…and the worst thing about him being evil? He just seemed so angry and…cold…kind of like a different person almost'_

Chester stared at him slack jawed. _'Wow. That's even harder to believe, but you rarely exaggerate…' _the tabby's expression became thoughtful _'Guess that explains his recent behavior a little…I'd hate to know what it'd be like if he actually remembered all that'_

Perry stared at his colleague _'He doesn't?'_

'_I don't believe so. Jean was in the detainment area cleaning things up a bit, cuz it was a bit of a mess, cleaning supplies and papers were basically everywhere, when Monogram and Carl came back in the jet and overheard Monogram asking him if he remembered anything. By the sounds of it, Carl just smiled and said he had a bit of a headache and may need a little time to get back in the swing of things'_

Perry frowned harder. If Carl said he didn't remember what happened then why was he acting like he did?

Noticing Perry's unasked question, Chester shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee. _'You know how Carl works here pretty much all day, and sometimes comes here early or stays late?' _

Perry nodded

'_Well, most of us think he saw some surveillance video of himself being evil…and it just freaked him out. You know how nervous he can get and overthinks things right? Well, the tape probably freaked him out a bit. I can't tell you how many agents are curious about what exactly's on it, but by the sounds of it, Carl looked up all copies of it in a safe someplace and hasn't touched anything to do with technology since'_

Perry sighed. Poor kid. It wasn't his fault, and if he didn't even remember being evil, then he really had no reason to beat himself up about it. It just proved that that wasn't him and just the effects of Doof's evil-inator.

'_Hey Chester, any idea where Carl could be? I've been looking for him for almost four hours now. I'd like to see him for myself before I check in with the Flynn-Fletchers for a couple hours'_

'_Yeah, actually I do, it's actually the reason I decided to find you. Carl usually goes through the various agent reports around this time before handing a summary report to Monogram. And since he won't even touch a computer, it's been taking him twice as long to go through them. A lot of agents have been talking about doing it themselves to cut him some slack lately though…'_

'…_So where does he fill them out then?'_

'_I'm not sure honestly, he used to do them on a computer…but now he does them somewhere rather secluded…Anyways, he should be coming around the corner right about…now'_

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: ...I never liked that duck, and you know, no matter where you work, or how great a job it is, there will always be that one co-worker set to ruin your day. Dennis is that co-worker. Also, next chapter will most definitely have some Carl XD Till next time, Frost is out Peace!**


	3. Side Effects

**Disclaimer: …yeeeaaaah, as this is on where nothing really belongs to anyone, it's a pretty safe bet I don't own any of these characters. So place your bets now.**

…The day had started positive. He hadn't remembered anything when he first woke up…though that was probably due to early morning grogginess than anything else.

And he'd managed to get through all the papers a little faster! So that was good…he'd even come in a little earlier than normal to avoid making eye contact with any of the agents. He wasn't trying to be a jerk by avoiding them. And he was sure that's what they were thinking, by now any way. He just…couldn't face them. He'd been evil…a-and if that wasn't bad enough he remembered every single thing he did. Every thought, every _plan_. And if they knew that...or even suspected it…then how could they feel comfortable being in the same room as him?

….Though to be honest, running away from a friendly agent probably wasn't helping him in the whole 'I-don't-remember-anything-and-am-trying-not-to-draw-attention-to-myself' plan he had going on. In his defense, he hated confrontations…and eventually all the guilt he was feeling would just…go away right? And then things could go back to normal.

Sighing a little, Carl carefully picked up the somewhat large stack of Agent reports and the newly completed bulk summery report for Monogram and made his way towards the filing cabinets where he would carefully file each and every report away by rank, animal, and then by alphabetical agent name proceeding nemesis last name. And then take the bulk report to Monogram.

Less clutter for Monogram and anyone else who needed to look at a specific report and routine for him. He liked routines.

Turning a corner, Carl smiled a little. He was starting to feel like himself again, maybe he could manage being in the same room with an agent for longer than three seconds….and then he noticed who was around the corner…and all his positive thoughts vanished as he dropped his stack of papers.

"H-Hey Agent C…you're here early…."

Carl forced himself to keep the smile on his face…to keep cool…to not flee…and most importantly, not to look at the agent standing next to the tabby. Because it was impossible. He couldn't be seeing things right. Agent P was_ not_ here in the OWCA watching him and giving him a concerned look. Agent P was on vacation, spending time with his host family.

His eyes darted towards-NO! Agent P was not there. He wasn't! Surely there was something he could be doing that wouldn't look like he was running away, that everything was fine…THE REPORTS! HE'D DROPPED THE REPORTS!

Bending down, he began to quickly grab the papers. He could resort them later, he just needed to look like he was fine. That he was okay…and then he could book it to the file room. What had he been thinking?! He would never be ready to be near an agent again…maybe he should quit…but would that look even more suspicious? WHAT IF MONOGRAM ASSIGNED AN AGENT TO WATCH HIM!? BECAUSE WHAT SANE, GOOD GUY WOULD QUIT THE BEST JOB IN THE WORLD? NONE! ONLY EVIL PEOPLE! WAS HE EVIL OR WAS HE GOOD? HE DIDN'T KNOW!

"krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr krkrkrkr"

Carl paused in his frantic rush of picking up papers to look up a little to see both agents giving him looks of concern. He may not be able to understand them, but the question in their eyes was clear; 'are you sure you're okay?'

A small epiphany struck him. He wasn't just avoiding everyone out of guilt, but because he didn't want to be asked that question. He didn't want to be a bother or a distraction from their work. Because if he wasn't fine, then everyone would focus on him. Give him sympatric looks, devote some of their time away from their very important jobs of keeping Danville safe or being with their families.

Instinctively, he gave them a small smile and lied "It's okay, I'm okay. I just didn't expect to see Agent P back so soon"

…and then froze as he realized what just happened.

He'd _lied_. Way too easily. His voice hadn't risen to a near impossible to understand squeak a-and he had sounded like he did when he told the truth…h-he was a terrible liar…and he had just told a lie without any of his normal telltale signs. He hadn't even given a second thought to whether or not he could. He had just…_DID_ it.

.

.

.

Perry could tell something was wrong. Almost immediately after telling him and Chester he was fine, and had even smiled at them and given a plausible explanation to dropping the stack of papers, he had…froze…as a horrorstruck expression crossed his face.

'…_Do you think he just remembered?_'

Perry gave Chester an uneasy look as he shrugged a little. He hoped not, he didn't want to even think what Carl might do if he just remembered everything just now. Quit? Never leave his house?

Some help he was if he was just some kind of trigger to all those memories…

Carl slowly stood up, his expression changing from one of horror to panic "I-I have to get…on a…computer"

And somewhat surprising to both agents, Carl turned and hurriedly left, leaving the papers still scattered on the floor

If they hadn't been standing so close to him, Perry doubted they would have heard him. Carl's voice had been a half strangled whisper.

'…_.Hey Chester…didn't you and Monogram say he was staying away from anything electronical and considered tech?'_

'…_Yeah…do you want me to follow him?'_

Perry gave him a stiff nod _'That would help me out quite a bit Chester'_

'_What are you planning on doing then?'_

Perry's eyes narrowed a little as he pulled his hat down a little_ 'I'm going to visit my nemesis…see if there are any…side effects he forgot to tell the agency. He's not done fixing the mess he caused'._

.

.

.

**A/N: And the Carl angst continues…I regret nothing.**


	4. Emails

**Disclaimer: …As evil!Carl once so wisely said, 'Weak'. For this is the summery of how I feel about this chapter, but since I can't go anywhere further in the story without posting this…siiiiiiiiiigh. Weak filler-semi-plot-related chapter it is.**

As usual when he paid Doof a visit, Perry kicked down his door. As expected, Doofensmirtz came running.

"Perry the Platypus? What are you-? You kicked down my door! Why?! Why would you do that Perry the Platypus? I'm not even doing anything evil today, like I haven't been doing for the past THREE DAYS! And I thought you were on vacation! Does vacation mean for you to go to people's houses and kick down their doors? NO! No it does not Perry the Platypus! Unless you were put up to this by one of your friends...DID MONOBROW TELL YOU TO BREAK DOWN MY DOOR?!"

Perry rolled his eyes and motioned Doof to bend down and pay attention. He didn't have all day to sit around and listen to the guy ramble about his issues involving his door.

Stopping mid rant, Doofensmirtz gave his nemesis a questioning look and bent down so they were eye-to-eye.

"Yeah Perry the Platypus? What is it?"

Perry waited till Doof was in_ just_ the right spot before squarely punching him under his chin.

"OW! PERRY THE PLATYPUS! WHAT WAS THA-" to Perry's slight surprise, the man froze and began backing up from him. "Oh No…You have THAT face…the face that means you're going to put me in more pain than usual…if this is about your guys' intern…HE CONTACTED ME FIRST! I SWEAR ALL I DID WAS ANSWER HIS QUESTIONS AND LEFT HIM ALONE!"

Perry froze. Carl…contacted Doof…and asked him questions? About being evil? The inator? What?

"…you guys don't…." Doof gave him a weak smile. "You know what? Its early Perry the Platypus, I'm probably still half asleep, making things up, saying stuff that doesn't make sense. So…uh…you can go or beat me up or you know, break my door even more. Cuz it's your vacation…do you need something to thwart? You can thwart my toaste-"

'_The baddest evil genius-that's meeeee-has got an email. Woot-Woot! The baddest evil genius-that's meeeeee-has got an email. Woot-Woot! The baddest evil genius-that's meeeee-has got an email. Woot-Woot!'_

Perry gave his nemesis a disbelieving look. The man did _not_ have his computer set up to sing _that_ every time he got an email. Doofensmirtz gave him a sheepish look. "…that's my email Perry the Platypus…I should probably get that before you…smash it or something. Stay here."

Perry rolled his eyes and followed the man. The guy was not going to get out of explaining contacting Carl that easily.

"krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr krkrkr"

Doofensmirtz gave him an annoyed look. "I don't have to tell you anything Perry the Platypus…or should I say PERRY THE _NOSYPUS_!"

Perry shook his head and sighed a little. Monogram had told him to help Carl, and if Doof had any information that could help him, well, tough luck for the doctor. He was going to talk.

Doofensmirtz had probably taken at least another two steps before he was hit by a flying tackle by his nemesis.

"HEY! OW! PERRY THE PLATYPUS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSISSNESS WHAT HE ASKED ME!"

'_The baddest evil genius-that's meeeee-has got an email. Woot-Woot! The baddest evil genius-that's meeeeee-has got an email. Woot-Woot! The baddest evil genius-that's meeeee-has got an email. Woot-Woot!'_

….that thing was getting annoying. Frowning Perry grabbed Doof's hands and pulled them behind his back and held them there a couple of seconds. Doof had an odd sense of pain, and while this would be mildly annoying to most people, to Doof…

"AAAHHHH! OKAY OKAY I'LL TALK! THE KID REMEMBERED EVERYTHING AND WANTED TO ASK ME HOW EXACTLY THE INATOR WORKED! WILL YOU LET ME GO?! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Perry released him and sat there in shock. Carl remembered…everything? It explained his behavior at the OWCA for the past few days then...and why he wouldn't look at him when he turned the corner…but why had he been so horrified and desperate to get to a computer? Had the kid experienced a small and fleeting relapse of evil?

It took a couple of moments for Perry to realize that the annoying email alert song had stopped. Looking around, Perry noticed Doof sitting in a computer chair, hand holding his chin and staring at the screen thoughtfully. If this had anything to do with Carl…eyes narrowing, Perry approached the man

"krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr"

"Oh hey…Perry the Platypus? You're still here?"

Perry rolled his eyes and pointed at the computer screen.

"Oh. The email. It's from_ Rodney_…well, it's his email. I'm just trying to decide if it's him having a heart attack and deciding to email me for some weird reason before kicking the bucket or if it's your intern having a panic attack. It's a tough call. I'm hoping for the former buuuuuut, I think it's your intern. What do you think Perry the Platypus? Rodney or Dr. Coconut?"

Perry gave him a deadpan look before walking away to grab a stool so he could actually _see_ the screen. Once that task was accomplished, he read the email. Then read it again to make sure he wasn't missing anything

**:**_ljflkajkljlksdjflakjdkjfalkf jdljfalkjfkhgoihowtohoghonbo aiojobalbjoije3ihgvablomvoje inbaljlgnoboajobnoboajobnolj flkajkljlksdjflakjdkjfalkfjd ljfalkjfkhgoihowtohoghonboai ojobalbjoije3ihgvablomvojein baljlgnboboajobnoboajobnoljf lkajkljlksdjflakjdkjfalkfjdl jfalkjfkhgoihowtohoghonboaio jobalbjoije3ihgvablomvojeinb aljlgnboboajobnoboajobnoljfl kajkljlksdjflakjdkjfalkfjdlj falkjfkhgoihowtohoghonboaioj obalbjoije3ihgvablomvojeinba ljlgnboboajobnoboajobnoljflk ajkljlksdjflakjdkjfalkfjdljf alkjfkhgoihowtohoghonboaiojo balbjoije3ihgvablomvojeinbal jlgnboboajobnoboajobnoljflka jkljlksdjflakjdkjfalkfjdljfa lkjfkhgoihowtohoghonboaiooba lbjoije3ihgvablomvojeinbaljl gnboboajobnoboajobnobourvclk brlkcclarjnljtljalkclkjarlkj opuejagoujrjbr_**:**

"…"

"Yeeeeaaaaah, I think it's Dr. Coconut, I mean he hacked Rodney's account before which I thought was kind of weird when it looked like Rodney was asking about it. The inator I mean. I was like 'Wow. How did Rodney find out about this? Perry the Platypus didn't see it, no one saw it cuz I blew it up…turned out to be more trouble than it was worth you know? So I did some hacking myself…HEY! Don't give me that look! I am perfectly capable of doing some hacking to figure out why Rodney would be emailing me about an inator I didn't tell anyone about. So after an intense hacking battle, that kid really didn't want me to know who he was, I figured out who he was, well okay he admitted it, but I think I get points for figuring it wasn't Rodney in the first place."

"…"

"I GET POINTS!"

Scowling, Doofensmirtz turned back to the screen and began typing a reply **:** _Kid, well, I think it's you kid. You could be Rodney having a heart attack, and if you are Rodney having a heart attack TOO BAD FOR YOU YOU BIG JERK! I TOLD YOU TO QUIT STUFFING YOUR FACE WITH MELINDA'S COOKING BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO! THIS IS ALL ON YOU! But if it is you kid, mind slowing down on attacking the keyboard and actually asking a question I can read? I can't give you answers if I can't read your emails _**:**

Barely a minute passed before _'The baddest evil genius-that's meeeee-has got an email. Woot-Woot! The baddest evil genius-that's meeeeee-has got an email. Woot-Woot! The baddest evil genius-that's meeeee-has got an email. Woot-Woot!'_

"Great! He responded! And you thought my email alert song was useless Perry the Platypus"

Perry facepalmed as he watched Doof open the email so he could read it.

**:** _….yeah…it's me…I just…I'm really scared. Are there any side effects? Wait, why am I asking, you weren't hit by it. I-I think there are side effects to your evil-inator…I-I-I just lied didn't even think about it, it just happened, a-a-and they believed me because NON OF MY TICKS WHEN I LIE WENT OFF I SOUNDED EXACTLY LIKE I DO WHEN TELLING THE TRUTH! AM I GOING EVIL AGAIN? I DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL AGAIN! DJLFojlrjjflboejrOCJRTOEAJLV JLAJlvjajeojhbaorjbvmaoejajg boaOMVOAEJOGANBOEwo_**:**

Perry stared at the screen. Poor kid was having a panic attack…and it was all Doof's fault!

"Heeeeeey Perry the Platypus, today's Tuesday right? Yeah…it's Tuesday…"

Doofensmirtz tapped his fingers on the desk before smiling brightly and nodding. "Yep. Tuesday. And tomorrow's Wednesday…"

**:** _Hey kid. Think you can handle no answers today? I think I can better help you if we meet face to face, so you can, you know relax a little, have fun, and talk things out. See you at the Danville Bowling Alley at six. It's the one by the taco place next to the coffee place aboooout a block or two from the OWCA building. It's the only bowling alley in town but you know, I still get lost getting there WHEN I BOWL WITH VANESSA…I mean when I used to take Vanessa bowling…she doesn't like bowling anymore…well with me anyway…POINT IS BE THERE OR I TELL MONOBROW YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO ME. So you know, we can relax. See ya there kid :) -Did ya see that? I made a smiley face. And an arrow. And he doesn't think I can be smart on the internet. I'm plenty smart….Anywaaaays. You better be there kid. Or I tell Monobrow :) LOOK I MADE ANOTHER ONE! AND IT LOOKS SO EEEEEEEVIL!__:D OH AND LOOK ANOTHER ONE I AM ON FIRE WITH MAKING FACES!...Well not reeeaally on fire, but you get the point. See you tomorrow night :)_** :**

Perry had barely finished reading what Doof had typed up as a response before he hit the send button. He couldn't believe that Doof was seriously planning on seeing and talking to Carl in person. It would only have a negative effect on the kid, maybe even push him further into a relapse!

"….You got THAT face again Perry the Platypus. Why? All I'm doing is helping the kid out. That means I should get a smile from you NOT a punch in the face"

"…"

"If you want, you can come too! To monitor things, even though nothing would happen. I mean sheesh, you are such a worrypus, you know that? A nosy worrypus."

Perry rolled his eyes before giving Doof a small nod. Carl should know that he could turn to anyone in the agency for help instead of asking someone evil…granted, Doof wasn't very high up on the 'evil' scale, but still.

Doofensmirtz gave him a huge smile "Great! I'm going to have to remember to bring my camera, this is going to be the BEST bowling night ever!"

Perry shook his head. Honestly, of all the evil scientists in the Tri-State-Area, he had to be assigned to the one scientist with the mentality of a four year old.

.

.

.

Carl had to reread Doofensmirtz's last email a couple of times. Bowling. _Bowling_. The guy was telling him to meet him at the local bowling alley to relax or else he'd tell Monogram about their chats….totally relaxing. As if he needed more stuff to worry about…but at least this worry was manageable. Show up at the bowling alley, get answers, leave. Monogram need never to know.

"Mrrrooooow"

Carl flinched slightly as slowly he turned his chair to face the agent, a tabby. Agent C from this morning.

As it had been earlier, the tabby's expression was an easy to understand question, '_What are you doing?_'. He swallowed a little before giving the agent a confident smile. "Just checking my email…college stuff you know?"

Agent C gave him a doubtful look before shrugging. After all, as far as he knew, Carl was a terrible liar, even if he was acting strangely.

Carl waited till the agent had left the room before placing his head in his hands. Why? Why had _he_ been the one zapped by the inator? Why did he have to remember _everything_? A-And what if there were worse side effects than lying, w-what if the inator that zapped him good again was wearing off? And him lying was the first hint of that.

He just didn't know….he didn't know _anything _about _himself _anymore….

.

.

.

.

**A/N: This story is surprisingly popular for some odd reason…a couple more follows and it'll be my second most popular story O_O …Scary.**


	5. Platonic Wednesday Night Bowling Bros

**Disclaimer: ...I don't even own the headcannon for this chapter. This, this one is Lizzy's...so yeeeeaaaaah, nothing I type is mine. Ah well, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

For the first time ever in his internship with the OWCA, he called in sick. He'd always come in, even when he was sick he came in. And the one time he decided to call in...and not come into work...he was perfectly fine.

H-He just couldn't risk it. What if he got caught up filing paperwork? Or cleaning up after a new agent? And missed the time he was supposed to meet with Doofensmirtz? He would think Carl chickened out or something. And then he'd tell Monogram about the emails. And then Monogram would blow a gasket and demand Carl tell him what was going on, but he wouldn't be able to reply or worse,_ lie_ and and and THEN THE WORLD WOULD BLOW UP!

.

.

.

.

…..okay….he may be overly freaking out…after all the world couldn't blow up just because he lied….lots of people lied….and the world hadn't blown up…it was realistically and scientifically impossible for the earth to blow up just because ONE person lied…

Carl sighed. He wished he could relax…he had a whole day to himself! But…nothing he'd tried could take his mind off of the guilt…or the memories…or how he _felt_ while evil…

His favorite action movies had too many battles between good and evil…and he didn't really feel like cooking…what if he accidently burned his apartment down? And not just his apartment, but the whole building? And then all of Danville? AND THEN THE WORLD BLEW UP!

….He really needed to stop jumping to that conclusion. Of the world blowing up. Nothing he did would-could do that…unless…NO! HE WAS NOT GOING TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!

Warily, he glanced at the nearest clock. 4:30. Another hour and a half. He could handle it, he could totally handle it…no, no he couldn't. He'd just start heading over now. He'd been planning on being early anyway, he could wait around the bowling alley for Doofensmirtz to show up. That way the meeting could be done faster and maybe he could finally relax a little…

Sighing, he grabbed his light blue jacket as he headed out…it-it…felt a little weird to be wearing his street clothes during the summer while it was still light outside…did he really spend that much time working? Not that he minded working all day... he just…felt out of place when he wasn't wearing that white interning jacket…

….H-He couldn't wait to get to the bowling alley…he wasn't sure how well he could keep his thoughts from straying too far into topics he hadn't considered before being zapped evil…

.

.

.

.

.

Perry repressed sighing again. It was almost six which meant he had been laying in front of the bowling alley entrance in 'pet mode' for nearly half an hour. He'd give the two of them another five minutes. Well, Doof another ten minutes or so, the guy was terrible at keeping a schedule that didn't involve him getting thwarted…did he even own any clocks? Perry broke from his vacant expression to frown. He couldn't remember seeing any clocks from any of the times he went to the DEI building to thwart Doof….it would explain Doof's chronic tardiness…

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Perry snapped his thoughtful expression back to 'mindless' and blankly studied the person approaching the bowling alley.

It was a teen. Short, but walking in the way that teenagers he'd seen every so often walked. Slightly hunched, hands in their pockets, expressions solemn…at least the kid didn't have headphones on or playing on his phone oblivious to the world around him…

As the teen got closer, Perry realized with a start that it was _Carl_…always punctual, smiling, laughing _Carl_. And he hadn't recognized him without that white jacket he always wore…Doof really was rubbing off on him...if he couldn't recognize someone he saw everyday out of uniform…

"…I really must be out of it…I thought for a moment you were another platypus I know…but you can't be him, because the platypus I know would be with his family, not hanging around a bowling alley"

It was a little harder to keep his expression vacant as Carl bent down to scratch his head. Perry wanted to smile, to show intelligence, to show the kid that he could confide in him and not Doof, but he had a feeling that if he revealed he was indeed 'Agent P', then Carl would freak and either run back to where he lived or into the bowling alley and try to hide from him.

So for now, being a mindless platypus was the best way he could offer comfort to the kid.

"I wonder what a platypus is doing outside a bowling alley. Are you the mascot? To bring in more people? ….Would you mind if I picked you up and brought you inside with me? I-I'm a little scared to go in there." Carl laughed a little. It was weak, and sounded nervous, but he had laughed. It was a start right? "…I'm supposed to be meeting someone, that's why I'm scared. I shouldn't be…but I am…I think my head's messed up…" he sighed. "I don't know who I am anymore."

Perry risked a focused look at him. Carl wasn't looking at him, instead he was staring at the doors of the bowling alley and nervously biting his lip. A surge of sympathy for the kid and annoyance at Doof's idiocy swept through him. The next time he saw him, Perry silently vowed to give the man a rather hard right hook.

Above him, Carl sighed as he carefully picked him up. "I guess…I just go in now…I really hope I don't regret doing this."

"krkrkrkrkrkr"

Carl smiled a little. "Thanks for the encouragement."

.

.

.

.

.

Holding the platypus a little tighter than he should, Carl looked around the bowling alley for Doofensmirtz. It shouldn't be too hard? After all, the guy always wore lab coats and had a rather loud and distinctive voice and and….oh…oh _GOD_ no. He just _DID_ not see who he thought he saw.

Maybe he could go back, before _he_ noticed him. N-Not that that was him. NopeNopeNopeNopeNope. It was just someone who _looked _like his boss, it couldn't actually _be_ Monogram….but he should leave…just in case it was…reschedule another time and place to talk with Doofensmirtz. Or better yet, not talk to him. He could figure things out by himself, right? Right.

He had just turned around and was about to head back towards the doors he came in through when he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder.

"Oh hey! You finally made it! I was just starting to think you skipped out. I mean I even got here a little earlier than usual since Francis goes on and on about how you always show up on time or early for stuff..."

Carl tried not to look longly back at the doors as Doofensmirtz steered him towards where'd he'd seen Monogram.

…that didn't make any sense. Why would Doofensmirtz go anywhere near Monogram? The two of them didn't get along unless...DOOFENSMIRTZ WAS GOING TO TELL MONOGRAM EVERYTHING IN PERSON! AND HE BROUGHT CARL ALONG AS PROOF!

"Hey kid, you alright? You suddenly got stiffer than Norm and that's saying something as he's a robot…did you see something disturbing? I don't know what can be disturbing at a bowling alley…except maybe that one guy, but no one here likes to talk about him and he hasn't been here for a couple weeks now I guess…unless he comes on nights that aren't Wednesday…what are you staring at anyway? ….DARN IT FRANCIS! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR NOT EVEN TWO MINUTES AND YOU GET NACHOS!? WITH EXTRA CHEESE NO LESS?! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME! YOU'RE NOT DEAF YET AND I'M PRETTY SURE THE WHOLE BOWLING ALLEY CAN HEAR ME! PUT THAT CHIP DOWN!"

Carl jumped a little at Doofensmirtz's change of tone. He barely noticed the 'evil' scientist's hand moving from his shoulder and roughly grabbing his arm as he practically dragged him towards Monogram still yelling about…cheese.

….He was so confused. Moreso than he had been for the past few days since the good-to-evil-to-good again inator incident.

"Aww Come on Heinz it's just a little chee-" Monogram's eyes widened as he noticed who Doofensmirtz was dragging towards him. "Carl? What are you doing here? And is that Agent P you're carrying? Doofensmirtz what is the meaning of you bringing them here?! Have you forgotten the point of a secret?!"

Carl felt himself going numb. Doofensmirtz and Monogram seemed to be on a first name basis…did they do this often? Go to the bowling alley? And he wasn't holding Agent P…frowning, Carl glanced down at the platypus and saw it was looking at him apologetically.

….It was looking…at him…

OH GOD IT REALLY WAS AGENT P! Horrified, Carl practically dropped the agent as he backed away from the three of them. D-Doofensmirtz had set him up. _DOOFENSMIRTZ_! Carl felt one of his feet hit something, unbalanced, he fell backwards.

"This is why I brought them here Francis."

"SO THE POOR KID COULD HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HEINZ?!"

"Whoa Man, don't pin this on me! I don't know what you guys do at the agency…well I kinda do….but it was only one day so I don't have a really good idea…unless everyone just has coffee? You know, come to think of it Perry the Platypus didn't really tell me what I was supposed to do. Some mentor, or would that be trainer? ….trainer sounds kind of awkward but so does mentor, so was he a platyteacher? Or would it be teach-a-pus? Come to think of it I didn't really see you much either Francis, I mean what do you do? Really-"

"HEINZ! GET TO THE POINT!"

"Alright alright. Sheesh, I thought one of the reasons we do this is for you to relax or someth-"

"DOOFENSMIRTZ"

"….WOW….you're mad…okay so the reason I got your intern here, was because he's already having panic attacks. Perry the Platypus is here just because he's nosy worrypus. I mean, come on Francis, you talk about the kid almost as much as Monty, how could you _not _notice. Weeell I guess you did, you were talking a little about him acting weird earlier, but come on. He remembers."

Carl froze and stared at Doofensmirtz in horror. H-How could he?! He told him he wouldn't tell Monogram if he came to the bowling alley…and then he just did it.

"Carl" Monogram was staring at him, stunned, "Is that true? I thought you told me you didn't remember"

"No. Of course not Sir. I don't remember anything."

Monogram smiled at him before turning to glare at Doofensmirtz "Heinz, I don't know what you were trying to get at or do by saying something like that or even bringing him here-Heinz? Are you even listening to me? Heinz!"

"...you know Francis, how you're always going on how you'd be better on a team? Weeeell, you and Perry the Platypus can be one team and me and…Carl can be one team"

"….what? NO YOU CAN'T HAVE CARL BE ON YOUR TEAM!"

Doofensmirtz gave him a huge grin as he grabbed Carl's arm, helping him off the floor. "Too late Francis he's on my team! See! The bowling alley screen already has it registered. One lane for you and Perry the Platypus and one lane for me and Carl."

Carl wasn't sure he'd ever seen Monogram mad, it was…kind of scary. His face was getting red and practically staring daggers at Doofensmirtz.

"You…planned it this way…didn't you."

Surprisngly, Doofensmirtz's grin got bigger. "Yep, and before I forget, I'm taking your nachos, Perry the Platypus, make sure he doesn't grab anymore cheese. I'm not getting kicked out again because _he_ scared everyone away again."

As soon as they got to their alley, Doofensmirtz let go of his arm and gave him a surprisingly serious face. Carl blinked, he didn't think it was possible for Doofensmirtz to be serious…he'd always seen him with a big goofy smile or frown, but nothing really in between.

"Soooo…when you lie, is it a instinctive-happens-on-its own thing or do you think about it a little?"

Carl bit his lip. What if Doofensmirtz decided to tell Monogram whatever he told him? And then Monogram put a agent on him, just in case he became evil again or something?

The 'evil' scientist gave him a concerned look. "Hey kid, do you need to sit down or something? If you do, go on ahead. I'm not going to tell you not to…do you like bowling? I mean, it's pretty easy, you just throw a ball on a wooden floor to hit some pins…at least I think it's wood. It could be fake and really be I dunno plastic maybe? And just painted to look like wood? Then again paint would just crack after so many balls OH! What if it's paint with varnish on it!"

Carl pulled his feet up on the chair with him and laid his head his arms. He never should have agreed to coming. Major Monogram was here, he'd accidently confessed to Perry the-NO _Agent P_ that he was basically having an identity crisis and Doofensmirtz not only told them he remembered EVERYTHING but had pulled him onto his team and rambling on about bowling balls. The familiar feeling of annoyance at things pushed itself roughly into his mind. Just as roughly, he pushed it back. The last time he'd been annoyed was when he was evil. He didn't want anything to do with how he felt then…besides…he was good…he shouldn't be annoyed at people…

"Hey kid, you going to sulk there all night?"

Carl flinched a little as he pulled his head out of his arms and found Doofensmirtz rather close to his face staring at him. Surprised, Carl fell out of his chair.

"….he was right, you are jumpy"

"ANYBODY WOULD BE JUMPY IF SOMEONE INVADES THEIR PERSONAL SPACE!"

Doofensmirtz shrugged a little as he bent down to sit next to him. "You got a point there kid. So, that lying thing, you never answered my question."

Frowning, he got himself into a sitting position as he pulled his knees to his chest "...I-It just…_happens_. I don't think about it and and I only realize I lied _after_ it happens. I hate it."

To Carl's surprise, Doofensmirtz stayed quiet. "Um?"

"…I'm going to go on a hunch and say this will be temporary"

"…A hunch"

"Yep. Hey, so you gonna get up and bowl a bit? It's not that hard, mostly angles and figuring momentum of the ball and velocity. I've told Francis that a hundred times, all it takes is some math but he just gives me this look and goes on about how math doesn't work for sports. Well, if that was true, I wouldn't be getting consistent strikes now would I?"

Carl stared at him dumbfounded. "You use…math for bowling?"

"Yep, like I said not that hard, you gonna give it a shot or be like gutter-ball Francis over there who insists math can't be applied to sports"

Still frowning, Carl got up off the floor and picked up a bowling ball that wasn't too light or too heavy, he'd read somewhere to use bowling balls with a good balance…maybe from a sports magazine…it also said something about bowling alleys having lanes at a specific length…and if what Doofensmirtz said about there being a formula to get consistent strikes…without thinking too much about it, he came up with a simple formula, placing the correct numbers in the proper spots, and…followed it. To his great surprise, Doofensmirtz was _right_…he shouldn't be, as dumb as the guy acted his inventions were pretty clever if a little weird.

"See? Formulas. And Francis won't even give them a shot. Ah well his loss"

Carl smiled a little. Maybe…maybe tonight wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be…

.

.

.

.

.

Unseen by the bowlers, a figure far enough away not to be noticed, but close enough to overhear everything, carefully folded up the newspaper he had been pretending to read and smirked to himself. After the hacking alert program he'd installed for his father had gone off, Orville had been instructed to find out who exactly Doofensmirtz was meeting at the bowling alley.

….The news that _Carl_ had not only been turned evil and nearly succeeded in accomplishing what every scientist in the town had been attempting for _years_ in under a few _hours_ was too tempting to _not_ somehow use it in a scheme.

And Orville had a feeling his father would agree…

**A/N: I don't know if anyone else noticed this but in Where's Perry Part 2, Carl kinda went back and forth between calling Perry 'Agent P' and 'Perry the Platypus'…just a little. Anyways, sorry for the wait every one, longest chapter I've written for a fanfic yet, and now, things have gotten a little more…_interesting_…**


	6. Kidnap

**Disclaimer: Just as Rodney doesn't have a fanclub, I own none of this**

For the first time in days, Carl felt…normal. Bowling with Doofensmirtz had been…weird but…helpful somehow. The eccentric 'evil' scientist had talked more about math and using it in sports, how it sometimes worked and sometimes didn't, wondering aloud if when math didn't work it was because he simply wasn't athletic and being dogpiled by football players in almost every sport he tried.

Then about halfway through the game, the Major had insisted they switch partners, with Carl on his team and then spent the rest of the game asking him how he was doing.

It had been a really good night.

Smiling, Carl placed his key in his apartment door's lock and turned the knob only to find it was…locked. Had he forgotten to lock his door before going out? He'd done that before, but he was _sure_ he locked the door behind him. Shrugging, he unlocked his door and entered his small apartment before stopping to stare at the small lamp that was _on._ Something was wrong. He knew for a fact he didn't turn anything on when he left, he'd made sure everything was off.

Unease growing, he began to backtrack, keeping his eyes on the lamp. He could probably stay at the OWCA, tell Monogram he lost his keys, got locked out of his apartment and didn't want to bother the landlord so late at night…

His train of thought stopped as he bumped into something hard and metallic. Looking up behind him fearfully, Carl felt his heart practically stop. A rectangular head with glaring red eyes and mouth pulled into a fierce scowl stared down at him. Instinctively he ran. He'd barely put a couple of steps between himself and the robot before two long thin arms wrapped around him like rope and pulled him back.

He wanted to scream or shout, but his voice seemed to have vanished, so instead, he merely kicked and struggled to get out of the robot's grip. It was no use, he was trapped.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Carl stopped struggling and stared warily at the direction he heard them coming from. As the person who was obviously behind this came into view, Carl felt himself go numb.

"_Orville?"_

Orville just gave him a small smirk as he pulled a small remote out his pocket and pressed a button on it. Instantly, a small burst of electricity ran through the metal arms around Carl and the next thing he knew, everything disappeared into black.

.

.

.

.

Everything was….fuzzy….what happened?

Unable to stop thinking about his recent bout of evil…check

Going to the bowling alley…check

Finding out Doofensmirtz and Monogram were bowling buddies….check

Accidentally telling Agent P he was basically have a mid-life crisis….check

Bowling turning out not to be so bad….check

Coming home to be kidnapped by Orville and his robot…..

….right….that's what had happened….greeeeaaaat

"Good, you're finally up."

Carl thought about replying, but his whole body felt numb, probably from being shocked. Instead, he stared wearily at the approaching figure of Doctor Roddenstein.

"I would like to congratulate you on being selected to join the very exclusive group known as L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and to tell you that your recent activity of evil will be reviewed by our panel of prominent council of evil who will decide if you have what it takes and if so, your membership will be verified within two business days."

Carl felt his jaw drop "W-_What_? I-I'm not evil, I-I work for the OWCA! Whoever thought I'd even think or _want_ a membership with you guys is _wrong_! I'm not evil!"

Roddenstein smirked. "At the moment, no. But if the person nominating you for membership is correct, you are_ very _good at evil."

His heart just about dropped. Who would nominate him for this? The only people who knew were Doofensmirtz, Monogram, and Agent P and they had all worked_ together_ to stop him. No one else knew, could possibly know!

Roddenstein's smirk grew as he pulled out a small notepad "Not evil you say? Effortlessly took over the OWCA by trapping Major Francis Monogram; Had a scheme to efficiently take over the tri-state-area; When Doofensmirtz messed things up, you easily deduced the whereabouts of one 'Agent P' and tracked said agent down; and you built a small fleet of robots armed with various weapons." Roddenstein lowered the notepad to smile triumphantly at Carl. "Sounds pretty evil to me"

"B-But that wasn't me! I-I'm not evil!"

"You and I both know it was you. Every action, every word, it was purely you. Otherwise you wouldn't be turning to Doofy the most bumbling non-evil idiot I have ever had the misfortune of knowing for help."

Still grinning that stupid smug smile, Roddenstein backed up. "I have a feeling you'll thank me for this, you'll probably jump at the chance to sign that dotted line to be a member."

"What are you talking abou-?"

His words died on his tounge as he caught sight of what appeared to be a rather big and ugly inator. It was shaped like a skull with horns and resembled a car somewhat in design. And Orville was positioning it at him. And he knew, he just _knew_ despite never seeing it before, that this was the inator that had turned him evil.

Frantically, he moved to get out of the chair he was in only to discover two things. It was bolted to the floor, and his wrists were locked into restraints on the arms of the chair. How had he not noticed that before?!

"I DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL! I'M NOT EVIL! I'M NO-"

The next thing he knew, he was blasted by a blinding red beam that practically_ burned_. If felt so much worse than the first time, as every positive thought, every helpful desire, everything good and kind about him was burned and blasted away. For about three seconds, he was completely blank, empty…and then every negative thought and emotion he ever had crowded into his head. He_ hated_ not being paid, he did _everything_ Monogram or anyone else asked of him, and did he get any respect? Any appreciation? _**NO**_. He was always blamed for things or expected to do something that he should be paid for. WAS IT SO HARD TO GIVE HIM A PAYCHECK?! If being good and working for an agency that could pay _animals _but not one_ person_, then what was the point? He could do so much better….like…take over…the tri-state-area….yes…_YES_ If he was the one in charge, then everyone would respect him, apprec-no…._fear_…fear was better….yeah…_fear_ him! Forget being _good_, good was weak, useless, _dumb_, he wanted to be _evil_, he_ was_ evil!

Half a second later, he remembered his last attempt and could spot the very few flaws there had been. This time, this time he would be successful

He had long stopped struggling to get out of the chair. Instead, he leaned against it as if it were the throne to his soon to be empire. Interns. He needed lots of interns, and he knew just where to recruit them.

Grinning, he gave a superior look to Rodney. His empire would start here, with this fool, if he played his cards right. And he would. He would succeed this time.

"So _Rodney_, where do I sign?"


	7. One Down

**Disclaimer: Not a single character is mine. You should know and expect this by now**

"Two business days isn't fast enough."

Rodney grinned. This was working better than he thought it would. He wasn't exactly sure how…what was the intern's name again? Didn't matter, he now had a new assistant who could be fit into a plan later. Maybe distract the head of that infernal agency? He'd figure it out later, he was after all a certified genius unlike Doofy.

"Patience, you'll be a member soon enough, until then-"

"I don't have two days to wait idiot."

Rodney blinked and stared at the former intern storming over to where he was standing. How had he gotten out of those restraints? Confusion quickly turned to anger. How_ dare_ Monogram's little mouse interrupt him?

"Listen you little-eeep"

Surprisingly, the teen had grabbed him by his shirt and roughly pulled him down so they were eye level.

"As soon as Monobrow hears I'm evil, he'll be over here with a re-good-inator' faster than you can say 'Curse you Chester-the-tabby-cat!'" His grip tightened "Call an emergency meeting of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. _now_"

Rodney sneered at him. If that mouse of an intern thought he could intimidate _him_ then he was sorely mistaken.

"The soonest I can call an emergency meeting would be tomorrow morning. There _are_ certain guidelines that even evil must follow."

Instantly the teen's expression darkened and for just a small sliver of a heartbeat he felt…_fear_.

"Tomorrow morning then." To Rodney's surprise the kid's grip tightened even more "The faster I get things _done_, the less chance Monobrow can get to _me_. Got it, Rodney?"

"Crystal."

The kid gave him a slightly deranged smile "Good to see you're finally on the same page."

Roughly pushing him backwards, the teen let go and calmly walked out of the building without another word.

Rodney glared after him. How dare that little mouse boss him around when he should be groveling at his feet in gratitude for turning him evil. Ungrateful little brat…yet, he seemed to radiate power. And like any true evil genius, Rodney realized that if he wanted that power for himself, then the best plan was to play into the mouse's demands ant then snatch it away at the first opportunity.

"Come, Orville, we have an emergency meeting to pull together."

.

.

.

Waking up at five am in the morning to answer a phone call to attend a boring 'emergency' meeting was not Heinz's idea of starting the day. Waking up at eight or later and then building the days's inator, now _that _that was starting the day off right. Not sitting with a bunch of disgruntled scientists. Diminutive in particular.

Ever since that whole jury duty to jail time thing, Heinz had been avoiding the guy. He was a real nutjob. Nuttier than Rodney and that was saying something since every meeting it seemed he proposed that everyone get rid of their nemeses _permanently_. Nutjob. How would he have that exciting battle of good vs. evil everyday if Perry the Platypus wasn't around?

"Everyone, attention please, everyone!" Speak of the pompous nutjob, he was finally here. Good thing too because he was getting hungry, he'd forgotten to grab something before leaving D.E.I.

"I know we usually have a panel of evil decide if someone can join our distinguished group, but I feel we should bypass this tradition and accept _this_ candidate as a full member today." Murmurs of dissent spread throughout the amphitheater. Down on the floor, Rodney grinned.

"Enough of my rambling, why don't we let him talk for himself shall we?" As Rodney's candidate came into view, a few cries of alarm and angry murmurings of recognition could be heard amongst the overwhelming amounts of laughter and snickering.

"A _cape_?"

"Is he serious? That looks like a five year old!"

"Since when did L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. accept children?"

"_DR. COCONUT_?!"

Slowly, Heinz realized not only had he _yelled_ that out loud…but he'd also stood up…and everyone was staring at him. Uneasily, he sank back down into his seat.

"Heh…n-not like I know him or anything…cuz I don't. Know him. I don't know him." And he didn't! He totally did not know the kid. So_ that_ couldn't be held against him…but still…this wasn't right. Unease growing, he sank lower into his chair and paid close attention to what the kid was going to say…just so he could rub it in Francis's face later…though the way the kid was smiling and looking through the assembled scientists…he had a feeling Francis might already know…

"I see a few of you know who I am or to be more exact, who I_ was_**. **I am Carl Karl, the soon to be _ruler_ of the Tri-State-Area and I'd like to offer you all-"

"A ONE WAY TICKET TO JAIL!"

Carl's light smile faltered as he glared at the scientist who had interrupted him.

"He works for the OWCA Roddenstein! What are you thinking bringing him here?!"

Heinz didn't like the look that passed between Rodney and Dr. Coconut…like the former was asking the latter for permission…that was denied. He didn't like this. At all. Rodney was an egotistical nut who thought he was better than everyone, who always wanted to be in charge, just to give in to a _teenager_! Just like that!

"Because, Klasson, I don't work for the OWCA, I'm evil, but I'm sure that's old news to you."

The whole assembly had become quiet at that declaration…and to watch Klasson the hothead's reaction. Especially since information was his specialty…if you wanted information on another scientist or even the OWCA, he had it, for a price.

When Klasson didn't respond, which was definitely a first, Dr. Coconut smirked and continued to look over the assembled scientists, seeming to pause at where Heinz was sitting. Feeling even more self-conscious and uncomfortable, he sank lower in his seat.

"As I was saying before Klasson felt the need to interrupt me, I'd like to offer everyone here the chance to play a part in taking over the entire Tri-State-Area. Imagine, all your hard work, your dreams, aspirations, finally within your grasp! Join me, and for the first time in years, in _history_ even, and evil will win! I'm only offering my fellow members in evil this once, and only to those I feel are the most skilled and diabolical, the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N…well, everyone except one person in this room is entitled to this offer." His eyes hardened "For you see, this person has proven time and time again he is not evil, even going so far as _undermining other scientists each time they come close to success_."

"What's he talking about?"

"Undermining others? No one's_ that_ stupid."

"Not evil? Everyone here is evil, the screenings proved that."

The now sickeningly nasally voice rose to be heard above the clamor "THAT PERSON IS NONE OTHER THAN 'DOCTOR' HEINZ DOOFENSMIRTZ!"

Suddenly every single eye was on him, all of them extremely angry. He couldn't believe it, they were all ready to believe some kid they barely knew! That Klasson, _Klasson_ said worked for the OWCA!

"N-Now guys, you know I'm evil! Have been for years! I-I even have a nemesis, Perry the Platypus!"

Diminutive glared at him. "Evil huh? Explain that day you tried to kick down my door while wearing a fedora on your head Doofensmirtz! Didn't you say you and that platypus were partners?"

Another scientist he didn't know that well roughly pushed him out of his chair "I've always had my doubts about you Doofensmirtz, especially since you seem so _close_ to your nemesis."

"Do you even trap your nemesis?"

"I heard he has tea parties with it!"

"Hey! That only happened once and it was because being evenly matched is exhausting and we were both thirsty!"

Everyone paused in yelling insults and pushing at him and just…stared. Too late, he realized that admitting to sitting down with his nemesis every once in a while instead of fighting to an angry mob of evil scientists already doubtful of his evilness maaaay not have been the best idea. He should really try to get out of here while everyone was too stunned to do anything…hopefully they'd be too stunned to stop him.

As he was slowly backing away from them, he didn't want to make any sudden movements in case it sent everyone into a frenzy again, he felt someone push him from the side as he was at the very tip of a step. He must have fallen down fifty stairs or something before he finally stopped rolling. Well the joke was on whoever had pushed him, they'd just helped him on his way of getting out of this crazy bin. After all, he was _clearly_ evil.

Just as he'd just pulled himself off the floor, someone grabbed him from behind, and pulled his arms tightly behind his back.

"You're not going anywhere Doofy. Especially not to your little friends at the OWCA."

Rodney. Of course it would be Rodney to backstab him like this. Jerk. The bigheaded bald wrinkly headed jerk. And now Dr. Coconut was walking over to them. Great.

"Rodney's right Doofensmirtz, I can't have you running off to tell Monobrow and Agent P I'm evil again."

So Francis _didn't_ know.

The kid smiled. And man did it send a shiver down his spine. Is this why he never really saw the kid smile? Because it was downright scary? Or was it scary because he was evil again?

"I'm trying something new this time around. Something I should have done last time. _Divide and conquer_. And if the three who stopped me last time can't work together or even be _near _each other, then my success is that much more guaranteed!" He laughed. It wasn't really all that evil sounding, more dorky than anything, but it was still unnerving.

"Wow kid, you are really getting into this whole 'evil' thing aren't you?"

Dr. Coconut fixed him with a hard glare, speaking low enough for only him to hear "Yes, yes I am, more than you or anyone in this whole building ever has. Now if you'll excuse me, Doofenidiot, I have two more obstacles to get out of my way."

Smirking, Carl turned his attention to Rodney. "Shove him in a closet, preferably one without a window and a guard posted in front of the door, we don't want him to somehow make it to the OWCA and warn them before we're ready do we?"

Behind him, Heinz heard Rodney laughing as he roughly pulled him to where he figured a closet would be. He should have followed his first instinct this morning and not answered the phone when he saw the caller id and gone back to bed. But instead of building a new inator, he was in this mess.

This was so going to be an emotionally scarring backstory.


	8. Bringing the Agency to its Knees

**Disclaimer: It is a very good thing Phineas and Ferb does not belong to me. Trust me on this.**

"Hello Agent P, sorry to pull you away from another day of vacation, but oddly all our agents had to go out into the field, even the ones who normally don't have a nemesis. Anyway, I'd tell you what Doofenshmirtz is up to but oddly we can't find him. He's not in his building and none of our surveillance cameras suggest he was kidnapped." Monogram paused to chuckle a little "Though why would anyone want to kidnap him is beyond me right Carl? ….Carl?"

Carl looked up from the camera and gave him a wide smile "Of course Sir."

Monogram wasn't sure but he could of sworn there was a slight iciness to the intern's words and his smile seemed…off. It was probably nothing and he was just imagining things…besides, Carl was _good _Heinz had built a re-good-inator for crying out loud. Shrugging off his slight uneasiness, Monogram focused his attention back to the agent waiting for orders.

"But whatever he's up to, we need you to put a stop to it. Go get him Agent P."

He waited about a minute after he'd signed off before walking out of the camera's vicinity and towards Carl. "Agent P was the last agent to get his briefing today right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good." Monogram patted the teen on the back. "I know it's still a bit early, but I'm ready for some tacos? How bout you?"

Carl didn't reply. As the silence stretched between them, Monogram felt more and more uncomfortable. Something wasn't…_right_.

"…Carl?"

"You know _Sir_ I've been thinking." Monogram didn't like the teen's tone…it reminded him too much of when the kid was turned evil…he was getting a bad feeling about this.

"I don't think this is working out for me. Especially when I could be doing bigger and better things…LIKE TAKING OVER THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE-AREA!"

Before he could even react or reason with him, Carl had spun the camera around to face him, grinning in a fashion he'd seen on too many evil scientists he'd care to count. To his growing alarm, a metallic net shot out of the lens and on top of him, tightly constricting around his body the more he struggled to get out of it.

"What is the meaning of this! Get this net off me this instant!" even as he barked the commands to Carl he knew it was a lost cause. But he could still hope that this was all some weird prank of his.

Carl's grin became slightly deranged. "You like it Monobrow? I got the idea off one of Diminutive's traps. But of course I had to modify it a little. Can't have you or anyone else escape and try to stop me." he laughed. Desperately, Monogram tried to think of something, anything to snap Carl out of this. Because he couldn't be evil. Not again. Heinz had sworn never to make another evil-inator. He even signed papers! But all Monogram could think to say how Carl's evil laugh wasn't intimating in the slightest. It was just downright silly.

"And now that I've taken care of you and sent off all the agents, bringing the agency to its knees will be a breeze."

"But Carl…_why_? This isn't you! You work for the agency, you're _good_!"

Carl marched over to him and glared down. "I do everything around here. EVERYTHING! Taking care of the agents, filing paperwork, _washing your car_. I come here early enough that it's still dark out and leave when it's dark out. And do you care or appreciate anything that I do? NO! It's always 'Carl go stand in the corner' 'Carl bike faster the lights are flickering' 'Carl do this Carl do that' I AM FED UP WITH YOU AND THIS ENTIRE AGENCY! I AM DONE WITH BEING GOOD AND UNDERAPPRECIATED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME OLD MAN?!"

Monogram stared up at the red-faced scowling teen in horror. Why didn't he tell him this before? He'd always seemed happy and eager to do stuff. To follow orders. And yes, there were times he'd walked off in disappointment, but Monogram had just shrugged it off as the kid not liking the order. But to turn _evil _over it…because of _his_ actions….

Shooting him one last angry look, Carl turned away from him to walk over to the wall and pressed a button, opening a door behind them. Trying to move without setting off the net again, Monogram turned and stared slack-jawed at the sight that greeted him.

"You made more of them? It's not even eleven yet, you've been working here all day, when did you have time to make this many?!"

"You'd be surprised how much free time I have." The smugness in his voice dropped as he barked coldly to his robots, "I want half of you to take him to the holding cells below. The other half I want patrolling every hallway, room, and entrance in case that Platypus makes it here alive. If so, bring him directly to me."

Monogram felt himself go cold and had to force the question out "Alive?"

Carl smiled darkly at him. "You don't think I'd be stupid enough to only bother with you do you? You're good, but not that good."

Snapping his fingers, Carl watched in near glee that his wonderfully perfect robots spilt into two groups to follow his orders. Everything was going perfectly. Nothing could stop him. Nothing! Grin widening, Carl headed towards his new office to pour over footage of Agent P, maybe even check to see how his interns were doing with the traps he'd so generously modified for them. Yeeeeees, everything was going according to plan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The minute he walked into the apartment, he knew he wasn't alone. Something else, something _deadly _was here as well. Cautiously, he walked around, checking all the likely and unlikely places the intruder may be hiding. He wanted to find it before it found him. Chances were he'd hear it coming. He wasn't considered the agency's best for nothing after all.

He couldn't have been looking for longer than ten minutes when something grabbed him from behind and threw him across the room and into a cupboard in Doof's kitchen. Blearily shaking stars out of his eyes, Perry peeked his head out of the cupboard and stared at the approaching figure. And stared. He'd obviously hit too many pots and pans because that _couldn't_ be Chester. Why would he turn rouge? He had a good host family, could get along with most agents, and his nemesis was fairly decent according to gossip.

Chester going rouge didn't make sense.

'_Chester! What's going on?!'_

The normally chatty agent didn't respond, instead he increased his speed towards his target, expression one of pure fury. Perry barely had time to dodge an oncoming hit. Instead of making contact with Perry's bill, the feline's clenched paw went through the cupboard door. Eyes narrowed, Perry kicked the door off its hinges and straight at the rouge feline and watched in slight satisfaction as Chester fell backwards and hit his head against the opposite wall. With luck, he should be knocked out leaving Perry to continue his hunt for clues to Doof's whereabouts and hopefully get whatever deadly creature out of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated before the guy returned.

No such luck.

Stiffly, slowly, Chester got back up and glared at him with glowing red eyes and hissed. Wearily, Perry got ready for round two with the robotic clone of his friend. With a low growl, it pounced, razor sharp claws out and a expression so twisted on its face, that Perry had no doubts it'd be in his nightmares in the coming months.

He waited till the last possible second before diving out of the way leaving the clone to tackle the hard wooden surface of the floor and shatter to pieces. From the spot he dived to, Perry gave a small sigh of relief. While the design had been eerily close to Carl's, it didn't display his workmanship, breaking as easily as it had…but it wasn't Carl's. That much he was sure of and that was all that mattered really.

'_Dooby dooby doo-bah Dooby dooby doo-bah'_

Cautiously, Perry made his way around the scattered parts of the robot to a small device playing his theme song. As soon as he picked it up, the screen flashed and the tune stopped playing.On screen, Carl's image smirked at him.

"_Congratulations Agent P, you defeated one of my interns' robots. I can't say I'm surprised; chances are they somehow put a self destruct button to my flawless designs, but what do you expect? There's a reason they never took over.'_ rolling his eyes, he continued '_and you are the best agent in the agency after all. So one simple robot shouldn't be too hard for you to defeat right?' _Carl's smirk became a malicious grin that sent a chill through him '_And as the best agent in the agency I know without a doubt you'll come back to headquarters to try to stop me. Only this time, things won't be as easy for you as they were in Africa."_

As the screen turned off on Carl's scowling face, Perry loosed his grip on the device barely noticing it falling to the floor and shattering as well.

Carl was evil again. And was waiting for him at the OWCA. This didn't make sense. At all. For the past few days, the teen had been nervous and had seemed to be having an identity crisis, but had for the most part seemed intent on staying _good_. There had been no hesitation in his voice just now as he had taunted Perry. No self doubt...

Eyes narrowing, there was one thing he was sure about. He wouldn't be going back to the OWCA. Not yet anyway. Carl had more than likely set a trap for him and it would be foolish to go in without a plan. What he needed, was answers. And the only person who could possibly give him those answers was Doof.

Giving the shattered robot one last look, Perry turned and left to look intently through the building for any clues of Doof's current whereabouts.

**A/N: Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha...I have no idea what I'm writing anymore. I'm fairly certain everything is terrible and nearly everyone is out of character...this is slowly going in it's own direction and out of my hands...**


	9. Escape

**Disclaimer: Despite the rather long amount of time between updates, I still do not own these characters. Of which I am very very very glad that I don't.**

If he had to wager a guess at the closet's dimensions….he'd say maybe four inches all around. And about two inches below his height on the rare occasions he actually stood up straight. Which meant, that even if he slouched (as he was now), his head still hit the ceiling. Really, it was uncomfortable no matter how he stood; he couldn't even attempt to sit down without fear of breaking something.

He couldn't help wonder if this was what it felt like to be trapped and if so he totally didn't give Perry the Platypus enough credit. Not that he ever did, but he should. He totally should. The guy had _never _complained about being trapped.

Shifting his position in a feeble attempt to get comfortable, Heinz found himself against the door. Only, the knob was digging into his back now and he couldn't move because some stuff had fallen down so he was even more stuck and uncomfortable than he was before.

"Good going dummkopf, definitely much better than before."

As he wallowed in self-loathing over his latest bad decision, he could distantly hear approaching footsteps.

"Bloodpudding! Here to take the next shift? I'm starving."

Heinz blinked at sudden voice. Was he….being _guarded_? Twisting his body best he could, Heinz placed an ear to the door, desperate for any type of information and maybe find out what was going on in the rest of the building. The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. were terrible gossips.

"Indeed I am Woolsworth. There might be some refreshments left in the break room."

"Great! So what's going on? I heard commotion of some kind not too long ago."

"Well, after that idiot in there got caught and well placed in the closest, that kid, Carl right? Pulled out these metallic balls, were you there for that or were you immediately placed on guard duty?"

"Guard Duty."

"Ah. Well, that kid pulled out those balls of his and asked for a volunteer. He was being rhetorical because he just gestured at Klasson to come down. So he did. I have to say, that kid has got to be a _prodigy_ or something. As Klasson was making his way down to the main floor, Carl did a fantastic spheel about our biggest obstacle-our nemeses! And how despite how ingenious our traps our, they always get out and thwart us. 'Not anymore!' he said as he held up one of those balls and tossed it at Klasson. He must have hit a button on it or something because as soon as it hit him, boom! The ball was a net and Klasson was trapped. The real genius part of it was that it actually _tightened _every time he tried to move."

"Wooooow. That really is impressive. So was that it?"

"No, that was just the start! So the kid walks over to Klasson and does this huge speech about that to defeat our nemeses is that we need to be one step ahead, and not give them a smidge of a chance of escape. To break them that way. Then Rodney said something about just killing them and man did that kid yell!" Bloodpudding chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen Rodney backtrack that fast. Eventually the kid calmed down enough to pass out those net balls of his to everyone and explain how exactly they worked before going onto his next part of his speech. Multiple robotic copies of every agent! He passed out blueprints and said that we were sure to succeed in our takeover of the city. We might even be able to succeed today! But then he had to leave to work on something privately. About an hour later, that commotion you heard I bet, agents popped up. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the entire agency! But….we _WON_. We beat _them_. Just like that kid said we would. I tell you, him joining L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has to be the best thing to ever happen to our organization! A real evil prodigy of our very own!"

"Wooooooow. I can't believe I missed all that."

"Heh, at least you can still help make robots. And you did a very important job too, keeping an eye on Doofenshmirtz here. Carl said that only the BEST scientists were trusted to watch him, since he's so dangerous. I really don't see how, but eh, Carl says he is and he's gotten us this far so what he says about him has got to have some kind of merit to it."

"Well then, evil luck on keeping an eye on him then."

"Oh I will, nothing can get past me!"

As the two changed positions and Woolsworth walked away in the direction Bloodpudding had come from, the gears in Heinz's mind were churning.

That was a lot of information the two had shared. In front of him. But what exactly made him so dangerous? While he took it as an unexpected compliment it also…unnerved him for some reason. Like there was something familiar about the idea of him being dangerous that he was forgetting. As weird as it was, he shrugged it off. He tended to forget lots of things and this was probably no different.

But….by the sounds of it, they had defeated the entire agency. Did that mean Perry the Platypus was defeated too? But…that was impossible. Perry the Platypus couldn't be defeated. Not by anyone that wasn't him anyway. Perry was_ his_ nemesis.

And that kid. He was having the entirety of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. build robots for him. He didn't think for a second that Carl would share a conquered Tri-State-Area. He hadn't last time. Which brought up the question of why he was evil again.

Every time the kid had talked to him about evil, he had seemed freaked out. And even if he had decided to be evil again, Heinz didn't think he'd be so at ease with it…..or comfortable with being evil…..Carl was acting like he had when he'd been zapped not too long ago.

….had the effects of the re-good-inator worn off?

…had they been too late?

He didn't think they were. It was one of the reasons he hadn't exactly mentioned the possibility of his inator not working. That and he had forgotten but lately….the worry was making itself somewhat known in his mind.

Whatever was wrong, the first thing he needed to do was get out. And then maaaaaaaaaaybe figure out what was up with that kid. Or call Francis. One of the two.

With some difficulty, he eventually managed to get a hand free and knock on the door behind him. "Heeeeeeeelloooooooooo, anyone there? This is really important."

"…..What?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Doofenshmirtz. I am not falling for the most overused excuse in the world."

"No really I do. A-A-And I think I've lost circulation in my feet. Maybe my hands. It's really cramped in here. I am an evil scientist! I think that warrants me enough faith from you to let me out and use the bathroom."

"No."

"Aw come on! I'm asking you to let me so I could use the bathroom, not I dunno make me a teleport-out-of-this-crazy-bin-inator! Cut me some slack!"

"No."

"Fine. Be that way. I'll just distract myself then….oh nine hundred and ninety nine balloons of Bier on the line nine hundred and ninety nine! Take one up, manically laugh, and drop it on random-passerby-walking-past-my-building! Nine hundred ninety eight balloons of Bier on the line, nine hundred and ninety eight-"

"FINE! YOU CAN USE THE BATHROOM! JUST STOP SINGING!"

About a minute later, the door was opened and Heinz had fallen out of the closest.

"Thanks! J-Just give me a minute to stretch; it is really cramped in there, like really. I do not fit in there. At all."

Bloodpudding rolled his eyes. It was hard to believe Doofenshmirtz was dangerous if he was such an idio- "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! THE BATHROOMS ARE IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!"

Still running Heinz turned slightly to give him a wide smirk. "Outta here! Sayonara Sucker! ….OWOWOWOWOW CRAMP! CRAMP! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE STREACHING!"

As Doofenshmirtz turned a corner, Bloodpudding remained standing where he was. Most people would have chased after him. He normally would. But knowing Heinz, he'd probably trip over something or crash into a door or a wall or something. So he could just wait, give the guy a headstart, one long enough for him to somehow thwart himself and then take him back to the closet and maybe duct tape his mouth shut so that this wouldn't happen again.

He checked his watch. He would give him one minute. That should be enough time for that idiot to knock himself out.

.

.

.

.

Yeah. He should have totally stretched some more. This cramp was really killing him and maybe even multiplied. He wasn't really sure. But at least the exit was in sight!

At least, it _was_ until someone grabbed him by the collar of his labcoat and yanked him back into another closet.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDE-"

He sputtered as whoever had grabbed him placed a hand over his mouth. "_Calm down_ Doofenshmirtz, unless you want to get yourself caught again and shoved into a smaller closest, but we both know you aren't that dumb."

As Klasson slowly removed his hand, Heinz stared at him in confusion. "Didn't you just…capture me?"

"Not important. I've managed to dig up some information about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s newest member, information I believe you'll find useful."

"Wait wait wait wait. Why me? How'd you get information that fast? It's been what? Less than a day? ….what do you want? You never just give information for free."

He smirked. "I'm me. I know how to get information fast. I'm sharing this information with you; because it concerns you. As for the price….we'll discuss it later. Satisfied?"

"…Yeah." He wasn't. Not really. But Heinz figured this might be the worth listening to….and paying later. Who knows; maybe the price could be bargained down to like a cd or something.

"Good. First off that intern, Carl? Rodney nabbed him late last night and zapped him with an old inator of yours. Some kind of 'Ultimate-Evil-Inator'? Sound familiar?"

Heinz paled. "O-Of course it does! How did Rodney get ahold of the blueprints for those! How did he get ahold of _Carl_?! Why did he even think of_ him_?!"

Klasson shrugged. "I don't know. _Yet_. Point is, that kid isn't naturally evil. And that Rodney is obviously plan-"

"Do you know when exactly he was zapped? Like a timeframe or something?"

Klasson stared at him in surprise. He wasn't used to being interrupted. Nor was he used to seeing Doofenshmirtz look so…_focused_.

"…If my information is correct, as it always is, then Rodney grabbed him a little after midnight. Take in any distance and monologing, then I'd guess twelve thirty. Maybe a little later."

"...alright…..is uh Perry the Platypus here?"

"No. He wasn't among the agents captured earlier. And before you ask, it's doubtful he's at the OWCA headquarters, we just got word from Carl that the agency has been successfully taken over. He didn't say anything about having captured Agent P so it's likely that your nemesis is still out there."

"….okay. Um, can you do me a favor? I'll pay you double whatever the price you were going to charge me. Later. But uh could you slow down progress? Or I dunno let out the agents as a distraction? Something?"

"…We'll see."

"Great! Well, I-I should get going….find Perry the Platypus….build an intor….so um bye!"

Not waiting for any more confirmation, Heinz pushed his way out of the closet and bolted for the exit from the building. There wasn't much time.

He had to find Perry the Platypus.

Figure out what to do about the OWCA, because if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was indeed control of it (something he'd normally be okay with) then something must have happened to Francis. And he really didn't think he could put anything past the kid when he was evil.

Because to be blunt, Dr. Coconut, evil, was _bad_ evil.

And if he couldn't remake a Regood-intor fast enough, then nothing could stop the kid. Because quite frankly, they were running out of time to fix this mess.

And he really didn't want to face Perry the Platypus or Francis if they ever found that out.


End file.
